The Angel's Will
by SupernaturalFreak101
Summary: Sequel to The Demon's Will.  Sam has survived his encounter with the demon, but the demon is not happy.  And he is not afraid to go to desperate measures to make Sam pay for disobeying him.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This story is a sequel to The Demon's Will, so I suggest reading that before you read this. Thank you to all who reviewed my other stories. A special thanks to Alanna for giving me the idea for the title and to Brittany Morgan (Aka Deanahlic1) who gave me inspiration. Hope you enjoy.

"He gave up his life for you?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah, the stupid ass," Dean answered looking over at his little brother.

It was just another one of the discussions they had been having ever since they had arrived at the hospital. This was probably one of the most painful conversations, for both Sam and Dean. They had had this one just a day after Sam had woken up. He had wanted to know exactly what had happened to the dad he believed to be alive and well.

The two brothers had been living in the hospital for 2 weeks while Sam recovered, which was progressing much faster than the doctors had expected. He had been off the respirator in about eight days and had been able to breathe normally on his own. On day 10, he had been able to get to the bathroom, with Dean supporting most of his weight. Each day Sam would take the long trip to the bathroom and go on his own more each day. By day 14, Sam could reach it to the bathroom and back to his bed by himself, though it took about 20 minutes and Dean leaned against the wall watching like a hawk in case he needed help.

Dean turned his head when he heard the flush, which was followed by the sound of running water. The door creaked open and the sound of Sam's feet padding across the floor reached his ears. Sam met his eyes and gave him an exhausted smile and started to make his way back to his bed. Dean took it as an opportunity to study his brother. His left arm was clad in a brilliantly white cast that went past his elbow. Sam's face and neck were no longer puffy with bruises, though the marks could still be seen. They were the only marks on the outside that remained of the demon's brutal attack. The emotional scars, however, were a completely different story.

Sam was starting to go inside of himself again, like he had done right after Jessica's death. To him, it felt like just yesterday he had held her in his arms. Dean had no idea how that felt. They had been putting the many pieces back together over the last two weeks. Sam was slowly beginning to recover the memories he had lost, the things he had forgotten. There had been many nights when Sam had woken up screaming Jessica's name and only Dean was there to answer it. Their days at the hospital were mostly of Dean filling Sam in on what happened in the past year. He couldn't remember a time when he had talked so much or when Sam had been so quiet. Even Dean was surprised by how much had happened in such a small slot of time. Was it possible to fit so many hunts, so many run down hotels, and so many lost lives in just one year?

It had not been an easy two weeks, nor was it going to get any easier. There had been so many tears shed in the two weeks to last the two brothers many years to come. It had been just last night when Dean had told Sam about Madison. Sam had said nothing while Dean had recounted the excursion, but his tears spoke volumes. By the time Dean was finished the tale, he could see it in Sam's eyes: he remembered. That was one of the memories Dean would have preferred to keep under wraps, but his brother deserved to know everything.

Sam lowered himself carefully onto his bed and laid back with a lengthy sigh. The sigh seemed to release all the emotions that had been swirling around his head and he felt himself relax. He swept his gaze around the white room with tired eyes. The hunting bag lay on the floor beside his bed, just in case. Another bed had been added for Dean to sleep on as he had refused to leave his brother. The first couple days he had refused to leave the room to even get a shower. He had finally relented when Sam had told him he smelled like he had fallen in a dumpster. Although he had relented, the shower had been no longer than five minutes. Sam had just been happy that Dean's body odor no longer made him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Sam was rather unsure what he was feeling. There had been so many emotions swirling around his head for the past two weeks. He didn't know it was possible for one person to feel so many emotions at once without exploding. Sadness, happiness, relief, confusion, anger, and hopelessness, all at the same time. You would think a person's body wouldn't be able to take much more, but Sam needed to know. Dean had suggested they take a break and let Sam rest for a while, but Sam wasn't having it. He wanted all the memories he had lost returned to him, and Dean was the only one who could help him. Once Dean told him of the memories, he could see the images bombarding his mind. The bed felt so comfortable beneath him, until something dripped onto his forehead. When he opened his eyes, Jess was pinned to the ceiling, her mouth open in a silent scream. Fire burst from the wall behind and she was engulfed in flames. He saw a truck come out of nowhere and hit the Impala with a resounding boom. Time slowed down and he dropped a coffee, running to his father's motionless body. He heard the gunshot pierce the silence and a beautiful brunette fell into his arms. Madison, he remembered her. And Sarah, she was so beautiful as well. He wondered to himself if she ever thought of him.

"You okay?" Dean asked, settling in the chair next to Sam's bed and looking at his brother with a penetrating stare. "If you stare at the wall any harder you're gonna drill a hole in it."

"Just thinking," Sam said distractedly.

"Uh oh," Dean said, "that's never good news." Dean smiled over at his brother, but it vanished quickly when Sam didn't return it. "What are you thinking about Geek Boy?"

"Just stuff," said Sam, never taking his eyes off a small spot on the wall in front of him.

Sam was doing it again, going inside of himself to be alone. It was understandable, since Sam had been through so much. He needed time to go inside of himself and figure it out on his own. It annoyed Dean to sit and wait while Sam tried to sort through his emotions. Normally Dean didn't like the whole "talk about your emotions" thing, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

"I wish you would talk to me," Dean said, desperately trying to get his little brother to look at him.

Sam pulled out of his reverie and looked at Dean while a look of surprise crossed his face.

"I don't really feel like talking right now," Sam said, pulling the white sheets up to his chin and settling farther down into the bed. "I'm too tired. Can we do this later?" Sam looked up at his big brother and made his brown eyes big and round. His brother wouldn't be able to say no.

"Alright fine, get some sleep," Dean said with defeat in his voice. "But as soon as you wake up, we are talking."

Sam rolled over so his back was to Dean and closed his eyes. He didn't want to sleep because he knew as soon as he drifted off, his dreams would be filled with his newly acquired memories. Unable to fight the inevitable, he relaxed his body and his breathing became long and steady.

"Night Sammy," Dean whispered.

Dean nestled in the plastic hospital chair and tried to get more comfortable. The door opened behind him and Doctor Turner walked in, her shoes clacking loudly against the floor.

"Good morning Dean," she said pleasantly, taking in the form of the older man while he sat slumped in the hospital chair.

"Hello," Dean said, not taking his eyes off Sam.

"How is Sam doing today?" She asked, glancing at the charts at the end of Sam's bed.

"Pretty good," said Dean. "He made it to the bathroom and back without my help, although a snail probably would have beat him there."

"That's still pretty good," she said, smiling at Dean.

Doctor Turner walked to the other side of Sam's bed and gazed into his face. His face was held in a grimace, as if he was having a nightmare. He clenched his fists and rolled over to his other side.

"Son of a bitch," Dean said through clenched teeth. "He's probably having another nightmare."

"Does he get them often?" Doctor Turner asked.

"Almost every time he falls asleep." Dean said sadly.

"Oh dear," said Doctor Turner. "Well I have just the thing. I will be right back."

Doctor Turner returned two minutes later with an IV bag filled with a clear liquid.

"What's that?" Dean asked apprehensively.

"Just a mild sedative that will rid him of those horrible nightmares," said Doctor Turner as she set up the bag on an IV stand. She took Sam's arm, while Dean watched closely, and pushed the IV into his vein gently so he would not wake up. Taking the end of the tube, she hooked it to the IV bag and watched as the liquid went down the tube and into Sam's arm.

"There we go," she said.

"Thanks doc," Dean said while he watched Sam's face return to a peaceful expression. "I thinks it's working."

Doctor Turner turned and walked out of the room.

"That's good," she said. As soon as the door closed behind her, her face broke into a large smile and her eyes flashed yellow.

_**Thank you so much for reading my story. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another chapter. Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter. I hope you enjoy this one!**

Previously on The Angel's Will:

"_Thanks doc," Dean said while he watched Sam's face return to a peaceful expression. "I thinks it's working."_

_Doctor Turner turned and walked out of the room. _

"That's good," she said. As soon as the door closed behind her, her face broke into a large smile and her eyes flashed yellow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dean watched Sam sleep peacefully while he desperately fought his own urge to succumb to the darkness of sleep. Sam had been asleep for nearly four hours, the longest consecutive sleep he had gotten since he had arrived at the hospital. Whatever the doctor had given Sam was doing the trick: no sign of any nightmares. Dean readjusted himself in the hospital chair and closed his eyes. It wouldn't hurt to dose off for a little while. After all, Sam was safe within the walls of the hospital.

_Sam slowly opened his eyes and raised his head up off the floor. Darkness surrounded him on all sides and silence pressed against his ears. His eyes refused to adjust to the darkness, as if it was darker and thicker than normal. Sam used his arms to push himself into a sitting position and then raised himself off the floor to stand to his full height. A sound from his left caused him to turn his head sharply. The sound of heels tapping against a tile floor reached his ears. Sam shielded his eyes as the room was suddenly filled with a bright light. When his eyes adjusted to the well-lit room, he removed his hand from in front of his eyes. He looked around and he recognized it immediately as Madison's apartment. The heels walking across the room towards him belonged to Madison. She walked up to Sam and caressed his cheek with her soft touch._

"_Hey Sam, remember me?" she asked._

"_Of course I remember you Madison," Sam said as he felt a tear roll down his cheek. "How could I forget?"_

_Madison wrapped her arms around Sam's waist, pulling him closer and touched her lips gently against his. Sam wrapped his own arms around her small frame and felt her body against his. It was so warm._

"_Madison," he said, surprised at how desperate his voice sounded. _

_Madison pulled away from Sam and looked up at him with wide terrified eyes. Her lip began to tremble and tears poured down her cheeks. _

"_Madison, what's wrong?" Sam asked._

_Madison nuzzled her head against Sam's chest and he pulled her even closer. Sam stood there for several seconds, hearing Madison breathe and feeling her heart beat. She looked up at him and the tears began to flow faster._

"_Why did you do it?" Madison asked, choking on her words._

"_What?" Sam asked, as horror began to cloud his thinking._

"_Why did you kill me?" she screamed, beating her fists against Sam's chest. "I had so much to live for!"_

"_You asked me to," Sam said quietly, unable to grasp what he was hearing. Madison stopped hitting Sam with her fists and looked up into his puppy dog brown eyes. He kissed her passionately on the lips and then pulled her into a tight embrace. A loud bang pierced through the room and Madison's body jolted. Her body went ice cold and her heart stopped in its tracks. Her body fell limp in Sam's arms and blood blossomed from her chest._

"_No," Sam whispered at Madison's motionless body. "Not again."_

_Tears fell onto Madison's face and Sam realized they were his own. He lifted Madison into his arms and made his way over to her couch. Bile made its way to the of his throat as Madison's head lolled back lifelessly and blood continued to seep from the bullet wound in her heart. He placed her carefully on the couch and placed her arms on her stomach. She looked so peaceful and amazingly beautiful, with her brown hair encompassing her face. Sam closed her sightless eyes and stroked her face lovingly; he had forgotten exactly how beautiful she was in person. He lowered his head and placed his forehead gently on her stomach and allowed a few tears to escape. When he picked his head back up, Madison's body had vanished along with her apartment. Sam whipped his head around in the darkness, his tears glistening on his cheeks._

"_Howdy Sammy," said a voice from somewhere within the darkness. Sam whipped around and the demon was standing there with his hands behind his back and an evil smile plastered on his face. "Did you like that little movie you got to see?"_

"_I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Sam screamed._

"_Oh, I bet," the demon said sarcastically. _

_The demon started to pace around Sam in a circle, the smile never leaving his face. He stopped directly in front of Sam and stared at him with his bright yellow eyes. Pain erupted in the back of Sam's mind, and he sank to his knees grasping his head._

"_Does that feel good Sammy?" the demon asked while he leered down at the young man. "This is your punishment for disobeying me. This is your punishment for not dying when I killed you. Now, I will watch you suffer, and your brother will not be able to save you."_

"_And how are you going to do that?" Sam asked, gritting his teeth in pain._

"_Possession is one of the many perks of being a demon," said the demon, looking down at Sam's questioning look. "Dean would never suspect that I would possess that doctor and slip you a lethal drug that will slowly kill you from the inside out. First, I can watch as you relive some of those painful memories that you would rather forget. Then, when you wake up, you will be screaming in pain until your final breath." The demon's cackle echoed throughout the darkness and made the hair on the back of Sam's neck stand on end. _

_Sam screamed as the demon assaulted his mind once again. The pain grew in intensity until it was unbearable. Finally, the demon withdrew from Sam's mind and left him gasping on the floor._

"_So disappointing," the demon said, shaking his head from side to side. "You could be great, with just a bit of training. All those powers lying dormant within you, I could help you release them and use them to their fullest!"_

"_No," Sam said from the floor. "I will never join you."_

"_Such a shame," the demon said. "Then you will have to suffer the consequences."_

_The demon continued the assault on Sam's mind with a refreshed gusto. Sam screamed and writhed in pain until he passed out on the floor._

"_Oh little Sammy, the torture has only just begun."_

_0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o_

_Sam rolled over in his bed and slowly opened his weary eyes. Sitting up in bed and rubbing his eyes, he tried to remember what had happened the night before. He racked his brain but came up with nothing. Sam swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. When the bleariness went from his eyes, he froze. He had finally realized where he was._

_Sam rushed out of the bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. The soft sound of humming reached his ears and the sound of cereal being poured into a bowl. He rounded the corner and found himself in the kitchen, staring straight into Jess's beautiful blue eyes. _

"_Hey Sam, did you sleep good last night?" Jess asked, looking over her cereal bowl at him._

_Sam just stared at Jess with a look of incredulity. Jess cocked her head to the side at the weird look that had crossed his face. Sam walked around the counter and pulled Jess into a tight embrace. _

"_Sam, what's wrong?" Jess asked, worry seeping into her voice._

_Sam pulled back from Jess and smiled._

"_Nothing's wrong Jess," he said, his arms tight around her slim waist. "Everything is perfect."_

_Sam kissed her lips and savored the taste of her lip-gloss. Jess pulled him closer and deepened their kiss. Sam loved feeling her body against his again; her curves seemed to align perfectly with his body. Time seemed to slow down and the only thing Sam was aware of was Jess's body wrapped in his. It was several seconds before Sam noticed that his shirt had become warm and wet._

"_What the hell?" he said, pulling back from Jess's warm and comforting embrace. Blood coated the entire front of his shirt. He looked at Jess, whose face was frozen with an expression of complete terror. She looked up at him and tears leaked from her eyes and her face turned stark white. Looking down at her stomach, he saw a deep gash that was leaking large amounts of blood._

"_Why Sam?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "Why didn't you save me Sam?"_

"_I-I didn't kn-know," Sam stuttered, looking at Jess's stomach with horror._

"_You knew Sam," she said with an accusatory stare. "You had dreams about it happening, but you didn't do anything to save me. You didn't even trust me to tell me about your family. Don't you love me?"_

"_Of course I love you Jess," Sam said, tears running down his face. "Please don't go!"_

"_I'm sorry Sam," Jess said, her blue eyes exuding the love she felt for the man crying in front of her. "This is your fault. You should have saved me."_

"_Please forgive me," Sam begged, grasping onto Jess's hands. They were as cold as death. "I am so sorry."_

_Jess pulled Sam to her for one last kiss. As she broke apart, she gave Sam one last smile and collapsed into his waiting arms. Sam looked into the cold, dead face of his Jess and he couldn't take it anymore. He cried silently with her lying motionless in his arms. Not only had Jess died, he had had the power to stop it, but he didn't. He jumped as Jess's body turned to ash and slipped between his fingers. Staring at the pile of ash on the floor that had been his girlfriend just minutes before, he felt the anger bubbling up inside of him._

"_No!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs at the empty apartment. He swiped his hand through the ash and tried to feel his girlfriend. She had been there with him smiling not minutes before. Now she was gone, again. _

_The walls of the apartment began to melt away slowly to reveal the room he had been in before. Sam just sat on the floor with his head bowed until the walls melted away completely to reveal the demon smiling a sadistic smile._

"_Did you like that little movie Sammy?" asked the demon, watching the defeated young man on the floor. "I must say that your performance was excellent, very entertaining."_

"_Shut up," Sam whispered from the floor. He heard the demon walking towards him until he stopped directly in front of him. The pain in his head started once again in full force. He moaned and fell the rest of the way to the floor._

"_Why don't you just kill me?" Sam asked desperately, tears running down his face from the newly cut wounds in his heart._

"_Now why would I do that?" the demon asked. "That would ruin all the fun. Brace yourself Sammy, because I am not going to stop until your heart stops pumping and the blood stops flowing through your veins. When you're dead, then I will stop._

"_There is another way to make me stop," the demon said. "All you have to do is join me."_

_Sam raised his head off the floor and stared directly into the demon's bright yellow eyes._

"_Never!" he said with conviction._

_The demon's lips curled into an unpleasant smile while he looked down at Sam with disappointment clearly on his face._

"_It's too bad," the demon said, beginning to pace again. "Especially for your brother Dean."_

_Sam looked up in horror._

"_I mean if you die, he will be crushed," the demon said. "And as soon as I am done with you, I will be sure to hunt down your brother and tear him to pieces."_

"_Don't you touch him!" Sam yelled at the demon._

"_Well, once your dead, there will be no one to stop me," the demon said. "And I will make sure that his death is slow and extremely painful."_

_Sam's face seemed to frozen with his mouth agape. He desperately tried to think f a way to save his brother without having to join the demon. After several minutes of fretful thinking, he came up with nothing._

"_Fine."_

"_What was that Sammy?" the demon asked, cupping his hand around his ear._

"_I said I'll join you," Sam said. "Just don't hurt Dean."_

"_I wouldn't think of it," the demon said, his smile renewed._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Dean jerked awake as Doctor Turner came into Sam's room. She was carrying another IV bag and she was smiling brightly.

"Hey doc," Dean said, sitting up in his chair and rubbing his tired eyes.

"Hello Dean," she said, walking over to the IV stand. She took the old bag off and replaced it with a new one.

"Whatcha doin?" Dean asked.

"Just giving Sam some more drugs to help him sleep," she said. "He seems to be doing much better. How long has he been asleep?"

Dean briefly looked at his watch and answered, "About six hours."

"That's good," she said as she walked across the room to the door. "I will be back again tomorrow to check on him."

Dean looked over at his sleeping brother and smiled. Finally he was getting some much needed sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"_Now Sammy, I had Doctor Turner switch the drugs in your IV so they will not kill you," the demon said. "The only thing they will do is cause you immense pain. You can't go without being punished," the demon said, wagging his finger as if scolding a small child._

_Sam didn't answer and continued to stare at the floor. The demon smiled down at him and lifted his chin with his finger, forcing Sam to look into his yellow eyes._

"_You're making the right choice Sammy," he said. "You will learn along with my other children all about your powers."_

"_I am not your child," Sam said, glaring at the demon._

"_Yes you are," the demon said. "You will be my child unless you want Dean ripped to shreds."_

_The defiance leaked from Sam's eyes and he avoided the demon's gaze. The demon released his finger from Sam's chin and laughed happily._

"_You are so much fun to play with Sammy," the demon said, leaning so close to Sam that he could feel his breath on his face. "You will always be my favorite."_

_The demon pushed against Sam's shoulder hard and he felt himself falling through the darkness. He tried to convince himself that he had no choice other than to join the demon. There was no way he would let his brother die because of him. The visions the demon had made him live through had opened up old wounds in his heart that began to bleed profusely. He selfishly hoped that now he had joined him, the horrible nightmares would stop. Dread engulfed him when he wondered what the demon had planned for him. He hoped Dean would understand why he made the decision he made. Hopefully he would find the colt when the demon took him and he would be able to kill the bastard. The thought elated him slightly, but not much. The demon probably knew exactly what he was thinking and would hold the threat of killing Dean over his head. _

These thoughts swirled around Sam's head and he felt himself hit solid ground. He opened his eyes and saw the white hospital room and Dean sitting in the hospital chair next to his bed. Before he could talk to his brother, he started to scream and writhe in pain. It felt as if someone had lit his entire body on fire.

**Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hoped you enjoyed it. Now it's time to press that little button and send me a review. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry for the delay. I had to go out at midnight to get Harry Potter and I couldn't stop reading until I finished it. Than I needed a couple days to grieve the loss of one of my favorite characters. Do not ask me who, because I will never tell!! Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last chapter, you are too kind. Enjoy the next chapter.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Previously on The Angel's Will:

These thoughts swirled around Sam's head and he felt himself hit solid ground. He opened his eyes and saw the white hospital room and Dean sitting in the hospital chair next to his bed. Before he could talk to his brother, he started to scream and writhe in pain. It felt as if someone had lit his entire body on fire.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

Dean stirred slightly from his slumber as the sound of screaming filled his head. Trying to dismiss it as a dream, he nestled farther into his chair, but the consisting scream wouldn't stop. He couldn't think of where it could be coming from, until he opened his eyes and saw Sam screaming and writhing in pain on his bed.

Dean shot up from his chair as if someone had electrocuted him. All the weariness left him instantly and he pressed the nurse's button. He raced over to Sam and tried to hold him down while he thrashed in his bed.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled, hoping his brother would hear his desperate plea. Sam's only response to Dean's yell was to raise the volume of his screaming and the intensity of his thrashing. Dean grabbed Sam's hand and the elbow above his white cast while Sam fought hard to get Dean to release him.

"Sam, it's me Dean!" he yelled over Sam's screaming.

Sam's eyes opened a crack and he saw his brother standing over him, his face terrified and worried. The screaming stopped and Dean looked into Sam's face to see that his eyes were open. Sam shuddered and tried to control the violent spasms that were racking his body. His body was on fire, and Dean was the only one who could stop it. The pain was indescribable and Dean's face was becoming blurrier by the second.

"Dean-" Sam whispered, looking desperately at his older brother. His face was stark white and screwed up in horrible pain. Something caught his eye and he saw a dark cloud rise through the floor and solidify into a human shape. The demon smiled at Sam's torture and tapped his finger to his temple as if to say, "I will not forget your promise". His eyes flashed and his smile widened while Sam's pain intensified. With a mocking solute, the demon turned to smoke and disappeared once again.

"It's okay Sammy, I'm right here," Dean said, grasping Sam's hand. "What's going on Sam?"

"The- demon," Sam whispered as he continued to shake uncontrollably from the pain racking his entire body. He could no longer stand the dreadful pain and tears ran down his face when he was unable to hold them anymore. Dean pressed the nurse's button again and started to scream for help. All of this turned to a blur when Sam found comfort in the darkness away from the pain.

"No Sammy, don't pass out!" Dean cried out, stroking his brother's face.

Sam looked into his brother's face and drank in his features, as if it was the last time he would ever see him. Judging by the pain racking his body, he would be dead soon. There was no way his body would be able to stand this much longer. He looked into Dean's green eyes one last time, and fell unconscious.

Doctors finally burst into the room and looked in shock at the scene before them. Their patient Sam was lying in the bed, his face covered in sweat and tears, apparently unconscious. His brother Dean was staring at him with a mix of horror and anxiousness.

"Please help him," Dean whispered, while he was pushed aside as the doctors flooded into the room. "He just woke up and started screaming in pain. Then he looked up at me and just passed out."

Dean watched as Sam was moved to a gurney, still motionless, and was wheeled quickly out of the room. He tried to follow him, but one of the doctors held out his hand and stopped him from following.

"I'm sorry sir, but you have to stay here," he said in an unsympathetic voice. "We will inform you if his condition changes."

"He is my brother, damnit!" Dean yelled and tried to get past the doctor, but he was unyielding.

"You can't help him now," he said. "Just be patient."

The doctor left the room, slamming the door in Dean's furious face. Dean thought about following Sammy anyway, but he grudgingly acknowledged that the doctor was right saying that there was no way he could help. Pacing the room nervously, Dean started to think through what had just happened. Sam had mentioned the demon, and that put some rather disturbing thoughts into Dean' head. Had Sam been dreaming, or had the demon really been here? What if he had been trying to finish what he had started? Maybe it had been the demon who had caused Sam pain so intense that he passed out. Was whatever the demon was doing to Sam going to kill him?

These thoughts zoomed through Dean's head as he paced the room endlessly. At the end of a half hour, Dean had decided what to do. When his brother came back from surgery, because he was coming back, they were leaving the hospital.

Sorry it's not a very long update, just wanted to hold you over for a while. Please, please review!!! Your reviews mean so much to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously on The Angel's Will:

_These thoughts zoomed through Dean's head as he paced the room endlessly. At the end of a half hour, Dean had decided what to do. When his brother came back from surgery, because he was coming back, they were leaving the hospital_.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sam felt like he was swimming. Darkness engulfed him and he tried to move his limbs, but they were so heavy it felt like he was trying to move them through water. He couldn't remember what had happened or where he was at the current moment. A dull pain was coursing through his body but it wasn't bothering him right now. He was racking his brains trying to remember the last thing that had happened before he found himself floating in the inky blackness. The harder he thought about it, the more the pain started to cloud his mind. Sam felt himself start to fall through the darkness, faster and faster with the wind whipping past his face. He sped up to an unimaginable speed, and then stopped very abruptly. Pushing his arms behind him and sitting up, he began to examine his surroundings.

He was leaning against a whitewashed wall in a bare room. Dean was sitting in a chair next to a hospital bed. Of course, Sam thought smacking himself lightly on the forehead. He was in the hospital healing from serious injuries caused by that demonic bitch Ava. It had been two weeks since he had arrived, and he had been recovering just fine, until the demon had invaded his dreams. He also remembered what he had agreed to in exchange for Dean's safety. His stomach clenched painfully at the thought of what the demon might be planning. Not two seconds after these thoughts had entered his mind, a black mass came up through the floor and materialized into the shape of a tall man with dark hair. The man smiled and opened his eyes, a glint of yellow sparkling maliciously.

"Howdy Sammy," he said brightly.

Sam glared at the demon and said nothing, not able to trust himself to speak just yet. Anger was still boiling inside of him. Dean sat staring at the bed as if unaware of the proceedings in the room.

"Now you know what will happen if you give me a hard time," said the demon, casually strolling back and forth across the room. "I bet that drug was very pleasant."

Sam grimaced as a fresh wave of pain assaulted his body.

"There will be no lasting affects and all the drug did was cause you to rip your stitches apart, but there were able to sew you back up," the demon said. "No harm done. But, I can assure you, the next time you disobey me like that, it will be more than just pain you will have to endure."

"Don't you dare touch Dean," Sam said, clenching his fingers in a fist.

"Oh, I won't lay a hand on him, as long as you do everything I say," the demon said, sneering. "First of all you will address me as master."

"Fine," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"What was that Sammy?" the demon asked.

"Yes master," Sam said, bowing his head in shame and embarrassment.

"Now that's a good little soldier," the demon said, clapping his hands together happily. "You should be waking up in a couple of minutes, in immense pain. As soon as you wake up Dean is going to take you away from the hospital and to a motel. I will come for you in the middle of the night. You will not tell your brother where you are going and you will come without a fight. If you try to give your brother so much as a hint or a wink, he's as good as dead. It that understood?"

"Yes master."

"If you disobey me, you will know what your brother's insides look like, while he will know what they taste like," he said.

"Yes master," Sam said, gagging.

"That's a good soldier," he said, patting Sam on the shoulder. Sam flinched and kept his eyes on the floor. "I will see you soon." The demon smiled, turned to smoke, and disappeared.

Sam looked over at Dean who sat staring at his body with his head in his hands. He told himself over and over that he was doing this to save Dean, that he had no choice in the matter. Even so, his heart chilled every time he thought of the decision he had made. He tried not to think about the horrible things the demon would make him do. Walking over to Dean and placing a shaking hand on his shoulder, he whispered something softly.

"I'm sorry Dean."

With that he allowed the darkness to pull his spirit back into his body, which he entered with a rather unpleasant bump. Every part of his body ached and he could feel the burn of his newly stitched skin. He slowly opened his heavy eyelids and looked at his brother. Dean lifted his head out of his hands and smiled a genuine smile. A smile of relief that seemed to take years of his face.

"Oh Sammy," Dean said, taking Sam's hand in his. "How are you feeling?"

"Absolutely fantastic," Sam said, smiling ruefully.

"Great to hear," Dean said, smiling happily. "Apparently, someone slipped you a lethal drug that lit your insides on fire. The doctors weren't able to identify what the drug was, but no lasting damage was done. I have a nasty feeling the demon is behind this. I called Bobby. He's gonna come by and help me get you out of this hospital. We'll get a motel a couple hours away from here. Bobby and I can take care of you ourselves."

"Sounds good," Sam said, smiling on the outside, cringing on the inside. He only had a few more hours with Dean and he had no idea what to say. No way could he tell him that he was joining the demon or even that he was leaving, because he wouldn't let him out the door. It was inevitable. The demon was coming for him in a few hours, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. His stomach began to churn and he turned away so Dean wouldn't see the wetness in his eyes.

"I'm going to go back to sleep until Bobby gets here," Sam said, pulling the covers up to his chin.

"Okay," said Dean. "I'll wake you up when he gets here."

Sam tried to drift off to sleep, hoping it would help his mind temporarily escape the situation he found himself in. He felt as if he had been backed into a corner and there was no way to escape. Closing his eyes, he allowed his mind to wander away from the hospital room and the troubles of the real world.

_**Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I am sorry for the delay, so busy. I promise I will update as soon as possible. Now please tell me what you think, your reviews make me feel so good inside!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. Another chapter, not much action yet. But I promise more action is coming soon. Please don't give up on me!! Enjoy.

Sam laced his fingers together on his stomach while he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. For the past four hours he had been trying unsuccessfully to get some sleep before the demon came to take him. Dean had picked up that something was bothering him, but when he had asked Sam, he had just said that he was tired.

The trip from the hospital to the motel had not been fun. First Dean had to fight with the doctor to get the AMA papers so he could take Sam from the hospital earlier than the doctor would have liked. Then Sam had to get out of the bed, with help from Dean, and get into a wheelchair. All the progress he had made in the past two weeks had been lost after the demon had given him that drug. He couldn't walk by himself and every movement sent a wave of pain through his body. Thankfully Dean had called Bobby who had rushed to the hospital to help the two boys. At first, Sam had not recognized the gruff hunter that stood at the foot of the bed smiling down at him in concern. Dean had told him beforehand that Bobby was coming, and Sam had pretended to know whom he was talking about. Sam studied the man carefully and a memory of Bobby and him standing in front of a crushed Impala came into his mind. This time when he looked at Bobby, he recognized a friend that was almost like a parental figure to him.

Dean had pushed the wheelchair out into the parking lot with Bobby walking beside him. Sam had been barely aware of what was going on and his head had bobbed lifelessly from side to side. When they reached the car, Sam snapped out of his reverie when Dean gently shook him. With Bobby gripping his casted hand and Dean gripping the other, they had lifted him from the wheelchair and placed him gently in the passenger seat. Never did Sam want to experience that kind of pain again. No matter how gently Dean and Bobby had lifted him, he still couldn't keep the small gasps of pain from drifting past his lips. The look of sympathy and guilt on Dean's face made him feel so guilty that he bit down on his tongue to keep himself quiet.

During the three-hour drive to the motel, Sam had lost count how many times Dean had asked him how he was feeling or if he was okay. He understood his concern, but all the smothering was suffocating him and heightening the guilt he was feeling about what was going to happen tonight. After an hour of perpetual driving, Sam leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes. The cold window soothed his aching head slightly. He had even fallen asleep for 30 minutes, until a nightmare about being sucked into impenetrable darkness had jerked him awake.

That had been the only sleep he had been able to get since he had been released from the hospital. They had pulled into the motel parking lot around 10 o'clock. Dean rented a room for the two of them while Bobby rented the room next door. After Dean had forced Sam to take his pain medication and helped him into bed, he had collapsed onto his own bed and was asleep within minutes. That's how Sam found himself four hours later, staring at the ceiling and trying to get to sleep. It didn't help that all he could think of was that the demon would be arriving at any minute to escort him to hell on earth.

Deciding that trying to get some sleep now was completely pointless, Sam slowly eased himself off the hard bed. He placed his bare feet on the gray carpet and pain shot through both of his legs. Clenching his teeth, he stood up and balanced himself using the bed. He slowly made his way to the bag at the foot of his bed. When he finally made it to his bag, he looked back at the small distance unable to believe it had taken nearly three minutes to make it that short distance. He pulled out a pair of jeans and a faded t-shirt and pulled them on silently as to not disturb Dean. After he was done, he pulled out a pencil and paper. He couldn't just leave Dean without at least leaving him a note. After thinking for a couple seconds, he scribbled on the paper:

_Dean,_

_I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. I can't tell you where I am going or why. You will probably never see me again. Just know that I am doing this to protect you. I love you Dean, and don't you ever forget that._

_Your little brother,_

_Sammy_

Sam folded the note carefully and placed it one the nightstand between their beds. Taking one last look at his sleeping brother and trying not to cry, he slowly made his way to the motel room door. He opened it quietly and slipped outside into the cool night air. The slight breeze pushed his bangs from in front of his eyes. The beautiful night seemed to mock Sam. Stars twinkled brightly and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The moon was full and shone with a phosphorescent yellow light.

Sam's stomach fluttered with nervousness and dread. He sat down on the cement, pulled his legs to his chest, and put his head on his knees. Not thinking about what was soon to happen allowed Sam to enjoy the night's beauty. The breeze felt wonderful and it played with his hair and ruffled his t-shirt. The peaceful night made him forget that his life would soon be taking a nasty turn to the worst. It tricked him into thinking that nothing bad could possibly happen on such a beautiful night. He didn't even realize that a dark figure had appeared out of nowhere directly behind him. The man grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him up with inhuman strength.

"I thought I told you not to tell him where you are going?" the demon hissed in Sam's ear.

"I didn't," Sam choked out. "I just left him a note that said I was leaving and I wasn't coming back. I told him not to look for me."

The demon thought for a few seconds and then dropped Sam to the ground, obviously satisfied with Sam's answer. Sam moaned when his body hit the ground and a wave of pain assaulted his body. He didn't even try to get up and just stared at the sidewalk.

"Get up," the demon said, kicking Sam in the side.

Sam groaned again but complied. Pushing himself up with his good wrist, he stood up and towered over the demon. Never before had he felt so small.

"That's my good little soldier," he said, smiling. "Now say goodbye to your brother, because you will never see him again."

"Goodbye Dean," Sam whispered while a tear fell down his cheek.

The demon laughed out loud and gripped Sam's good arm tightly. Sam didn't try to fight as darkness encroached on him from all sides. All he could think was that Dean had looked so peaceful sleeping in the motel bed. If only he had known what was happening while he was sleeping. All these thoughts were wiped from his mind as the darkness surrounded him and his awareness was no more.

_**I hope you liked this chapter. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! I wrote another story while I was stuck. It's called the Magic Window and it's a weechester fic. Please check that out as well. Thanks guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Well, here's another chapter. I am sorry it's so short, but I am going to start on chapter 7 which will be long and very intriguing to say the least. Hope you enjoy!**_

Dean shifted in his sleep and continued to snore loudly. A horrible dream was plaguing him at the moment, one that involved him having to watch while his little brother was ripped away from him by some dark shape. He desperately struggled to get away as the dream kept him in its vice-like grip. After a couple minutes of struggling, he bolted upright in his bed, drenched in sweat. He gasped for breath and tried to calm himself down. It was just a dream, no need to freak out over a dream.

Dean wiped the sweat from his brow and took a calming breath. Light streamed through the curtains and he decided that it would be no use trying to get some more sleep. He swung his legs over and was about to stand up when his entire body froze. Sam's bed was empty.

"Sammy?" Dean called to the empty room.

Panic began to cloud his mind when he received no answer. He raced around the small motel room looking for his brother. This couldn't be happening, not again! He bumped into the small dresser in his rush to get to the door. Muttering a steady stream of curses, he wrenched open the door and raced out into the parking lot. The sun was making its upward accent in the sky and the moon was slowly disappearing. Dean looked desperately around the parking lot, but it was empty. The Impala sat silently in its parking space next to Bobby's rusty truck. Dean couldn't help feeling a sense of déjà vu. He had wished Sam would have learned his lesson when he had left to go save Ava. Worry filled him at the thought of the demon. Had the demon kidnapped Sam?

Dean hung his head and slowly walked back to the motel room, sinking heavily onto his bed. If the demon had taken Sam, there was no possible way he would find him. He had been lucky the first time when Sam had written the address from his vision on a piece of paper. That's when he spotted the folded note resting on the nightstand. He reached over slowly and deliberately, picking up the note as if it would burn him. He opened the note and read it out loud.

"Dean, I'm so sorry, but I have to leave. I can't tell you where I am going or why. You will probably never see me again. Just know that I am doing this to protect you. I love you Dean, and don't you ever forget that. Your little brother, Sammy."

Dean read the note over and over again, unable to grasp the words written on the small piece of paper. Sam had left him, again! And he couldn't even tell him why. Dean placed his head in his hands, and began to sob silently.

An hour later, Bobby knocked on the door and entered the room. Dean was still in the same position on the bed. Bobby noticed right away that Sam wasn't there and rushed over to Dean, putting a reassuring arm on his back.

"What's wrong Dean?" Bobby asked, concerned for the young man sitting on the motel room bed.

Dean raised his head from his hands and stared blankly at the wall, apparently unaware of Bobby's presence. He raised his left arm, the note clutched tightly in his hand. Bobby took the note and read it carefully. When he was done, he lowered the note and mirrored Dean's blank stare.

"Son of a bitch," Bobby said, watching Dean for any reaction. Dean just stared at the wall as tears began to run down his face.

_**Once again, sorry for the short chapter. Please don't forget to drop me a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another chapter, much faster than I thought. Enjoy!!**_

Sam slowly returned to awareness. The first sense to return to him was touch. Although most of his body was lying uncomfortably on hard, cold cement, his head was laying on something soft and squishy. It was terribly cold and he couldn't suppress a small shudder. The next sense was smell. Wherever he was smelled like rotten death, like someone had died there a long time ago and no one had removed the body. The third sense to return was taste. His mouth was unpleasantly dry and his stomach rumbled slightly. The next was hearing. The space he occupied was completely silent except for the sound of steady breathing coming from directly above him. He could feel the breath blowing on his face. With an extreme amount of effort, Sam opened his eyes and saw a pretty face swimming above him.

"Nice to finally see you awake," the voice said.

Sam felt his face redden when he realized the squishy thing his head was resting on was her lap. He sat up quickly and the girl laughed at the embarrassed look on Sam's face.

"I'm sorry I startled you," she said, her own face reddening in the dark. "My name is Drea. Drea Tormen."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Sam said. "I'm Sam. Sam Winchester."

"Like the rifle," Drea said holding out her hand. Sam grasped it and shook it, smiling at what she had said. The simple phrase brought back a world of hurt, as it reminded him of Dean.

"Where exactly are we?" Sam asked. He had looked around and noticed that he and Drea were in a cell that had metal bars on one side, complete with a huge rusty lock. Putting his uninjured arm behind his back, he tried to stand up to investigate more. Seeing him struggle, Drea got up and held out her hand. Sam grasped it and Drea pulled him to his feet.

"I don't really know," Drea said, following Sam to the bars. "I was hoping you would be able to answer that question."

Sam gripped the bars and tried to see in the gloom. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he made out that they were in what looked like an abandoned prison. There were other cells identical to theirs across from them and next to them, though all of those seemed to be empty.

"How long have you been here?" Sam asked.

"I think it's been two days, though it's hard to tell down here," Drea said, twisting her t-shirt. Upon closer inspection, Sam saw a picture of one Harry Potter was drawn on her shirt. She also wore tight fitting jeans and her hair was a dark brown that flowed down most of her back. He had to look down at her, seeing as she was about 5 feet tall. When she looked into his eyes, he felt uncomfortable, almost as if he was looking at his soul. She looked to be about 16 years old. Her eyes were a beautiful luminescent green.

"How long have I been here?"

"Two of the demon's henchmen dragged you in here a couple of hours ago," Drea said, avoiding Sam's eyes. "You didn't move for a while and I was starting to get worried. So I went to check you over and you seemed okay, just tired. You looked uncomfortable lying on the hard ground so I put your head in my lap so you would be more comfortable."

Drea continued to twist her t-shirt and avoided Sam's eyes.

"How do you know about the demon?" Sam asked. So far none of the children had known it was a demon that had been hunting them. Sure some of the children had had the demon come to them in their dreams, but they had never known what he was.

"He came to me in my dreams," Drea said. She was still gripping onto her shirt as if her life depended on it. Sam thought that was probably what she did whenever she was nervous or frustrated. "He told me that he has plans for me and other children like me."

"Drea, do you have abilities?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean abilities?" Drea said defensively, looking startled.

"I have visions," Sam said simply, "of people dieing before it happens."

"That sucks," Drea said, finally releasing the death grip on her shirt. She sat down against the wall and let out an exasperated sigh. Sam walked over to Drea and sat beside her.

"You can tell me," Sam said, putting his hand reassuringly on her shoulder.

"Okay," she said. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone!"

"I promise," Sam said, holding up his hand.

"Okay," Drea said. "I can read people's minds."

"What?" Sam said in shock. He had never heard of a child having this ability, except for Rosie, whose mother only had a suspicion.

"I can tell what people are thinking," Drea said. "I try to block them out, but them come through any defenses I put up. I don't want people to know because then they would feel uncomfortable around me knowing that I know all of their thoughts."

"I know what you mean," Sam said. "These abilities can be as much as a blessing as they are a curse. But that still doesn't explain how you knew about the demon."

Drea looked up at Sam and her green eyes exuded extreme sadness. She shivered in the cold and Sam wrapped a strong arm around her, pulling her close for warmth. Sam felt a tear drop onto his arm and saw that Drea had started to cry.

"He came to my house around midnight," Drea began. "I heard my mom scream and I ran into her room. The demon was standing next to her bed and she was covered in blood. He smiled at me and I tried to run away, but I couldn't move."

Drea paused and Sam rubbed her arms gently to comfort her.

"Go ahead Drea," Sam said. "I'm right here."

"He said 'don't bother running away, because I will catch you. I have killed your two sisters and your mother. You will be coming with me.' I asked him who the hell he was and what he wanted. He said his name was Everto Obscurum."

"What does that mean?" Sam asked, not really expecting Drea to know the answer.

"It means 'Demon of Darkness' in Latin," she said matter-of-factly. "That's how I knew what he was. He refused to tell me why he wanted me or what his plans were. I tried to move, but my feet refused to listen to me. Everything went dark and when I woke up, I was lying in this cell."

"I am so sorry," Sam said, knowing exactly how she must feel.

"How do you know how I feel?" Drea asked, pulling away from Sam. "My mom and my two sisters just died! You have no idea how I feel!"

Drea wiped her tears away angrily and began to pace around the small cell. Sam sat there with his mouth agape still trying to get over the fact that she had just heard his thoughts. Even though she had warned him, it still scared him a little to know that the 16-year-old girl pacing around the room in front of him knew his every thought.

"See, that's why I didn't want to tell you!" Drea screamed, falling onto the floor in a heap. She pulled her legs up, hugged them to her chest, and began to cry. The sobs made her body shake and the sound echoed around the small room. Sam got up, walked the small distance to Drea, and sat down next to her. The cold was becoming worse by the second and both of them were shivering. Sam wrapped his arms around Drea and pulled her closer. They needed to share each other's body heat to keep warm. Drea tensed at first, but then relaxed onto Sam's warm body.

"I want you to know Drea, that I do know how you feel," Sam said. "The demon killed my mom when I was 6 months old. It also killed my girlfriend 2 years ago. My dad as well."

Sam rested his chin on top of Drea's head and tried not to cry.

"I'm sorry Sam," Drea said, snuggling closer to Sam's warm body. "I'm sorry about your brother too. Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"I hope so," Sam said, yawning widely.

"He sounds great," Drea said and Sam gave her a questioning look. "Your brother I mean. All the things you were thinking about him, he sounds awesome. I never felt that close to my sisters, though I wish I had."

"Yeah he is," Sam said. "The demon threatened to kill Dean if I didn't come with him willingly."

"How did he feel about that?" Drea asked. She desperately tried to block his thoughts out of her head, but to no avail. His emotions and his thoughts poured into her head while she tried to ignore them. She pushed them to the back of her mind and tried to concentrate on what Sam was saying.

"I didn't tell him," Sam said, the guilt evident in his voice.

"Why not?" Drea asked.

"He wouldn't have let me go," Sam said. "He has this dumb idea in his head that it's perfectly okay for him to sacrifice himself for me, but I can't do the same for him. I guess he doesn't realize that I couldn't live without him just like he couldn't live without me. There was no way I could tell him. The demon would have split him open in a minute."

"I'm sorry Sam," Drea said, grasping his hand and squeezing it gently. "I hope we can get out of here someday and you can see your brother again."

"Yeah, me too," Sam said, squeezing Drea's hand in return. They sat in silence for a few minutes enjoying each other's company. It was Sam who broke the silence.

"Have you seen anyone since you got here?"

"Besides the guys who brought you here, no," Drea said.

"They haven't brought you food or water?" Sam asked unbelievingly. Drea clutched her stomach and grimaced.

"Please don't talk about food," Drea begged. "I am so hungry. No matter what situation I am in, my stomach always has time to tell me I am hungry."

"You sound like Dean," Sam said, smiling and laughing.

"What?" Drea asked, trying to sound offended. "I haven't eaten for two days and I'm hungry! Stupid demons don't even bother to feed us. What's the point of kidnapping us if we are going to die of hunger anyway?"

Sam couldn't help laughing despite the situation they were in. Drea made him feel better, just like Dean would have if he were here. Her body felt warm against his own and felt to him like a candle in the darkness. He stifled a yawn with his hand and shifted against the hard wall.

"Drea?" Sam called out softly.

He received no answer and when he looked at her face, he saw that she was dead asleep. Smiling, he wrapped his arms tighter around Drea's small frame and closed his eyes. Within minutes, the two psychics lay sleeping together peacefully in the dark cell, warm on the outside from each other's body heat, and warm on the inside from each other's company.

_**I hope you guys liked the new character. Just so you know, Sam doesn't have feelings for her because she is 9 years younger than him and that would be gross. He cares for her like a little sister. Just so you don't get too excited. I am on a roll here, so plan to update soon. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you so much for continuing to read my story. I promise a lot more action is to come in later chapters, so please do not give up on me. Without further ado, chapter eight.

"_A broken heart mends when hands join."_

_-Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix_

Sam slowly stirred awake and stretched out his cramped limbs. It was a few moments before he realized that the comfortable weight that had been on his chest earlier was gone. Sitting bolt upright, Sam quickly scanned the room for any sign of Drea. He pushed himself off the floor and began anxiously pacing the small cell. How could he have fallen asleep when there were demons somewhere lurking in the darkness? He should have stayed awake and watched over her so they would not snatch her away. Now she was gone, and he did not know if she would come back at all. Sam did not want to think about what she might be going through. Guilt overcame him and he could think of nothing else. He stopped his relentless pacing to press his face against the cold metal bars. The only things he could see in the gloom were the faint outlines of the other cells along each side. He sighed deeply and drew back into the cell, shivering slightly from the cold. How could he have let the demon pry her from his grasp? He slammed his fist into the wall, yelling angrily as his knuckles throbbed in pain. He sank to the floor and buried his head into his hands.

The sound of a huge metal door being opened reached Sam's ears and he raised his head. It was followed by the sound of two pairs of heavy footsteps and something that sounded like a body being dragged along the floor. They came closer and closer until two incredibly huge men with bulging muscles appeared before the cell door, each of them holding onto one of Drea's legs.

"Drea!" Sam yelled out and stepped towards the cell doors.

"Stop," said one of the men in a deep voice, holding up a .45 and aiming it at Sam's forehead. His eyes flashed black and Sam stopped where he stood. One of them took out a set of keys and opened the cell door. He watched closely as the demon dragged an unconscious Drea into the cell and the other held the gun. The demon dumped her in the middle of the floor and left, slamming the cell door loudly and locking it. As soon as they were out of sight, Sam rushed over to Drea and knelt beside her. He touched her face gently and she flinched and drew away from his fingers.

"No," she moaned, her eyes still tightly closed.

"No Drea, it's okay," Sam said, touching her arm. "It's me, Sam."

Drea slowly opened her eyes and her green orbs met Sam's brown ones. Sam gently brushed her long brown hair off her face. Her eyes were filled with moisture that slowly rolled down her face.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked. He did not want to try to hug her after she had flinched away from his touch: he did not want to scare her.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing herself into a sitting position.

"What did he do to you?" Sam asked, desperate to know what the demon had put her through.

"H-he…showed me how he killed my family," she said, bowing her head to hide her tears.

"I am so sorry Drea," said Sam, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off and stood up.

"He thought it was hilarious to see me squirm," she said angrily. "I could barely fight him off. That's probably why he did not even probably bother with the physical torture. He knew I would not be able to handle it because I am so weak."

Drea sank to the floor and stared at nothing. Her t-shirt was smudged with dirt and her jeans had a few new holes. One of her sneakers was missing and her black mascara was smeared on her cheeks.

"Drea?" Sam called. She ignored him and continued to stare at the wall. "Drea!"

"What?" she yelled angrily. Sam opened his mouth in shock and said nothing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it like that. That demon just really pissed me off."

Drea clenched her fists and had to resist the urge to punch the wall. Anger was coursing through her like it had never before. She breathed in deeply and tried to calm herself down.

"I don't know why I feel so angry," she admitted. "I am usually very calm and quiet."

Sam pulled himself off the floor and walked over to where Drea was slumping on the floor. He sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. This time she did not flinch away, but buried her face into Sam's chest. They sat like this for a few minutes, Drea finding comfort in Sam's warm body. She lifted her head off Sam's chest and stared at him with her enormous green eyes.

"How are we going to get out of here?" she asked desperately.

"I don't know," Sam admitted hopelessly staring at the floor. "What else did the demon tell you?"

"He told me that if I didn't join his army or whatever he would kill me," she said indifferently. "I told him to stuff it."

"You really shouldn't talk to him like that," Sam said, laughing despite himself. "He usually keeps his word."

"Well, does he really expect me to join his stupid army and help him cause the apocalypse?" she asked exasperatedly. "He doesn't really have anything to hold over me anymore."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"He killed my entire family, remember?" she said, tapping the side of her head.

"I do not remember you mentioning your dad," Sam said.

"Yeah," she said, looking uncomfortable. "I never met my dad. He left when I was like 5. The demon would have a very hard time finding him."

"Oh," Sam said, feeling guilty at asking.

"It's no big deal," she said. "I never really knew him, so there really is nothing to miss. You can't miss something you never had, can you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Sam said, his thoughts flying straight to his mom.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Drea said. "That was such a stupid thing to say. You should miss a parent even if you never knew them."

"It's alright," Sam said. "Did you see what the rest of the building looked like?"

"Not really," Drea said apologetically. "I only saw the room he kept me in."

"Can you describe it to me?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Drea said. "It was really small and almost completely pitch black except for a light on a desk on the right side of the room, I think. I was tied to a chair in the middle of the room. There was a bookcase on the other side of the room, but it was empty except for a single gun."

"What kind of gun was it?" Sam asked, almost daring to hope.

"It looked like one of those really old-fashioned Colt guns," she said. "Why?"

"That's the key!" Sam said excitedly standing and walking across the cell and back again. "That gun can defeat the demon!"

"You're kidding right?" Drea said, also standing up and looking at Sam as if he were crazy. "I have read about demons before, and you can't just shoot them in the head and they're dead. I don't think it's even possible to kill something that isn't even really alive."

"This gun is different," Sam said. "You can kill anything with this gun."

"Like supernatural anything?" she asked, finally catching on.

"Exactly!" Sam said. He paused for a second and looked at Drea. "Why did you make me explain all this when you can hear my every thought?"

"I don't know," Drea said, laughing. "You seemed perfectly content to keep rambling on."

"Haha, you're funny," Sam said, laughing as well.

"Your plan is pretty good," Drea said. "Find the Colt and use the last bullet to take out the demon that ruined both of our lives. I only see one problem."

"What's that?" Sam asked.

"We are still stuck in this cell with no way to get out," she said.

"Oh yeah, that is a problem," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Then it came to him. "Do you have a bobby-pin?"

"Uh, yeah, I use it to pull my bangs back," she said.

"Can I have it?" Sam asked, holding out his hand.

"I don't think you need it," she said jokingly. "Your hair is pretty long, but I think it looks good the way it is. Pulling your hair back with a bobby-pin would just make you look gay."

"Drea," Sam said, taping his foot impatiently.

"Alright, you can use my bobby-pin to pick the lock," Drea said. "Even though my bangs will be in my face and make me uncomfortable."

Sam laughed while Drea pulled the bobby-pin out of her hair and handed it to him. He walked over to the cell door with Drea following close behind. Sticking his hand through the bars, he grabbed the lock and stuck the bobby-pin through the lock. He began working it in the lock.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Drea asked, peaking through the bars to see what Sam was doing.

"Dean taught me," Sam said. "I guess he was right that I would find it useful someday. Lucky you had a bobby-pin."

"I know," Drea said, putting her chin up proudly. "Aren't I awesome."

"Yes you are," Sam said. "I think I almost…got it!"

The lock dropped loudly onto the floor, the echoes resonating down the hall. Sam pulled his hands back through the bars and the door swung open with a loud creek. The duo stepped out into the gloom and looked around. They were free.

"Sweet," Drea said.

And that is chapter 8, and I really hoped you enjoyed it. Hopefully next chapter will be Dean's POV, but don't hold me to it. Please don't forget to review!


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, right now I feel like a total idiot. The author's note I put up instead of chapter 8 was the wrong friggin one! I wish someone had told me and now I just want to punch myself in the face. I have removed it, so if you're laughing you can stop now. I want to say that I am so sorry for not updating and I do not deserve your respect. I just got home from Jamaica and I am in such a good mood I decided to get my lazy butt in gear and give you what you guys deserve: an update! I was kinda disappointed at the fact that I only got one review last chapter . Before I forget, I would like to know what you guys think of Drea. Love her, hate her, please tell me. Without further ado, chapter 9.

SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN 

"I think I found something," Ash said, looking up from his computer and dragging his hand across his face, attempting to take the weariness with it.

"What did you find?" Dean asked, standing up and abandoning the half full bottle of beer he had been resting his chin on moments before. A little circle-shaped indentation could be seen on his chin from when he had been resting his head on the bottle of beer he had been trying to drink. His mind was clouded with thoughts of Sam and his emotions were whirling around his head in a mad circle. Dark circles colored the bottom of his eyes and stubble lined his face. Quite frankly, Dean was a complete mess. He had not slept since Sam had left and he didn't even think he could without being plagued by horrible nightmares about what could be happening to him. Showering and changing his clothes had not been deemed important enough to do in the last few days, so he didn't exactly smell pleasant. Ash fought the urge to cover up his nose against the pungent odor as Dean leaned down from behind him to get a look at the computer screen.

"Stillwater, Oklahoma," Ash said, leaning back on his computer chair to allow Dean to see what was on the screen.

"What about it?" Dean asked, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

"Demonic omens have started plaguing that town like crazy all of a sudden," Ash said, running his fingers through his rather long hair and stealing a glance at Dean to determine what he thought of it.

"When did they start?" Dean asked, daring to hope that finally, after three days, they had a lead on where Sam might be. He didn't give a damn that Sam did not want him to try to find him, because he would do anything for just a lead to as to where he was. And now he had it.

"About a week ago they had a massive lightning storm out of nowhere," Ash said while scrolling down the page on his computer. "Temperatures have been going from high to low like crazy and cows are dropping dead left and right."

"Great, let's go," Dean said, grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair at the bar and sliding his arms tiredly through the sleeves.

"What are you talking about?" Ash asked surprised, twisting around in his chair to watch as Dean finished off his beer in one gulp.

"It's the only clue we have found in days," Dean said, his throat starting to ache at the effort to not cry. "If there is even the slightest chance that Sam is being held there, we have go to check it out."

"Okay," Ash said, noticing as Dean's voice hitched on the last word. "I will hold down the fort while you and Bobby go check it out."

"Got it. Come on Bobby, we got a lead on Sam!" Dean yelled towards the back room of the bar. Bobby came out, one arm through his jacket with the other arm wiping the sleep off of his face.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Stillwater, Oklahoma," Dean said, pushing through the bar door with a tired Bobby trailing behind him. He yanked open the car door and sat down, putting the keys in his Chevy Impala and starting it. Bobby dropped in beside him and Dean looked over at the only father figure that remained in his life, seeing the concern and grief making lines on his face. He turned away, gripping the wheel until his knuckles turned white and desperately tried not to think of Sam. Whenever he did, his heart ached and his eyes stung. In the note, Sam had told him to not try to find him or save him, but Dean would be damned if he didn't even try. He couldn't just forget about him…that would be impossible. It would haunt him in his every waking moment: his face, his voice, his very smell would be in his mind forever if he just left him. It was inevitable. He was Sammy's big brother and he was supposed to protect him, no matter what the risk. Dean would battle through the seven layers of hell to get to his little brother, and would keep pushing through until he was dead. That was what big brothers did. Dean switched his car into drive and pealed out of the parking lot of the bar and sped off down the road.

"I'm coming little brother," he whispered. "I'm coming."

SnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsnsN 

_**Yes, I know, horribly short update. I just wanted to let you guys know that help is on the way. Happy Thanksgiving to you all. I am not going to lie, but updates are going to be rare and very spread apart. I might get two in during Christmas break because I won't have school crap to do. Please leave me a review and don't forget to tell me what you think of Drea!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, yes I know, I don't deserve any reviews from you guys since it has been so long since I have updated, but I will beg for them anyway. This is actually a pretty decent size update, and you better like it because it took me forever to write as I wanted it to be perfect. Please tell me what you think of Drea and anything else you can think of. Since it is summer, I will be able to update much much quicker. I hope I haven't lost too many readers! I love all you guys who read my stuff and especially those who leave me those nice reviews. Thank you all so much for reading! Without further ado, chapter 10!

_**"With a thousand different voices ringing in**_

_**my ear, listen to the whisper only **_

_**the heart can hear."**_

"It's really gross down here," Drea said, pressing closer to Sam. "It's all dirty and smells like someone has been buried for a while."

"Yeah, it does," Sam said. "I wonder where we are. It looks like an old prison."

"Yeah, that's what I thought- Oh god, get off me!" Drea screamed and started thrashing about, wiping at her arms and legs.

"What?" asked Sam, looking around to see what was wrong.

Drea finally stopped thrashing and straightened her shirt.

"There was this giant, really hairy spider crawling on me," she said with utmost seriousness on her face.

"Really?" Sam said, fighting not to laugh and failing miserably.

"Stop laughing!" Drea yelled, crossing her arms on her chest. "I have a very serious fear of spiders."

"So, let me get this straight," Sam said with a giant grin on his face, "you can tell a demon to stuff it without flinching but if a spider crawls on you it is as if an axe murderer has just chosen you as his next victim."

"Oh shut up," Drea said, punching Sam in the arm. "Don't we have more important things to worry about, like killing this demon?"

"Right," said Sam. "Let's try not to get too distracted."

"Okay, I will try to keep my hilarious remarks to myself," Drea said. Sam looked over at Drea and saw her grimace in pain and clutch her stomach.

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked, reaching over to check it out. Drea flinched away and took her hands away from her stomach.

"Nope, just really hungry."

They continued the rest of the way down the hallway in silence. Their footsteps echoed loudly all around them, making it seem as if there were many people walking rather than just two. Every cell was empty now and the only sound that could be heard was the occasional scuttle of a rat. Cobwebs donned every corner, though only some were occupied by plump spiders that Drea was careful to avoid. They reached the door at the end of the hallway and stopped, neither one making a sound. The door was large, made of metal, and had rusted and worn with age.

"Opening that door is going to emit a very long and very load creak," Drea said, looking at Sam.

"Do you always make jokes when you're scared?" Sam asked.

"I am seriously gonna hurt you soon Sam Winchester," Drea said, mockingly putting up her fists.

"Once again we are getting distracted," Sam said, getting ready to push open the door. "I would never bring you with me on a job, you would get me killed."

"Oh shut up and let's open this door," Drea said. Sam twisted the handle slowly and pushed the door open into another hallway that was pitch black. The outlines of three doors on each side were just barely visible in the darkness. A thick layer of dust lay on the floor along with some random trash that looked as if it were older than both of them. Sam pushed the door the rest of the way open and the creaking of the door echoed loudly down the hallway.

"Told you it would creak really loud," Drea whispered.

"Shh, be quiet," Sam whispered back. "Do you remember which door the demons took you through?"

"Yup, the second door on the left," Drea said, pointing to the door in question. Sam led the way to the door while Drea trailed just behind. They came up to the door and Sam put his hand forward, but hesitated for a second.

"Okay, I know what you're thinking," Drea started to say.

"Wow, thanks for stating the obvious," Sam whispered back.

"Are you always sarcastic when you're afraid that the demon is on the other side of that door waiting for us?" Drea said while Sam gripped the door but did not turn the knob. "We have to go for it! Because if we don't, we are going to be put in a demon army that will end the world as we know it. If there is just a small chance we can stop it, we have to try."

Sam nodded, took a deep breath, and turned the knob of the door. The door opened silently this time into another dark room, the only light coming from a small lamp in the corner that cast an eerie glow. In the room there was only a desk, a wooden chair that stood in the center of the room, and a small bookcase pressed up against the wall. On that bookcase, on the middle shelf, sat the Colt.

"That's it!" Sam exclaimed and ran over to the bookshelf. He grasped the Colt in his good hand and examined the gun that would save their lives. It still had the one shot left and he had to make it count. "This is the gun that's going to save our asses."

"Good," Drea said, walking farther into the room and rested her hand on the wooden chair. She quickly drew back her hand, which was now covered in a sticky red substance.

"Is that blood?" Sam asked, coming over to examine the chair. The chair was covered in blood, the arms the legs and even the floor were covered with the blood of some unfortunate victim. There were leather straps on either side of the handles in order the strap the victim to the chair.

"Was this blood here when the demon was questioning you?" Sam asked.

"Yup, all over," Drea said while pulling at the sleeves of her shirt as if she were trying to hide something. She avoided Sam's eyes and began examining the hem line of her shirt.

"Why are you lying to me?" Sam asked, reaching out to see what she was hiding. Drea flinched away and took a couple steps back.

"I'm not lying," Drea said defensively. "Since when did you become a mind reader?"

"I didn't," Sam said. "You're just a really bad liar. Let me see what you are trying to hide from me."

This time when Sam reached for her sleeve, Drea did not flinch away, but allowed Sam to pull it back to see what lay beneath. Underneath was a long, deep gash, about two inches long. All around the gash the skin was black and blue, as if someone had hit her shoulder very hard.

"Where did you get this?" Sam asked, his voice shaking with disbelief. Drea refused to look him in the eye and did not answer.

"Is there more?"

This time Drea lifted up her shirt to show her midsection. Similar marks were all over her stomach, along with bruises along her rib cage, indicating two maybe three broken ribs. Some of the cuts were still oozing blood, which he wasn't able to see through her black shirt.

"This is your blood?" Sam asked, trying not to stare at the horrible mess that had become of her midsection. Drea just nodded and let her shirt fall back into place.

"Why did you lie to me?" Sam asked, trying to look Drea in the eye while she tried to avoid his searching gaze.

"I- I don't-" Drea began until the low sound of laughter interrupted her. Drea and Sam looked around the room to find the source of the laughter and saw the yellow-eyed demon himself slither out from one of the shadows.

"You just never seem to learn, do ya Sammy?" the demon said while walking towards the two. Sam pulled Drea behind him, raised the Colt, and clicked off the safety, which resonated around the small room.

"It seems you are not a man of your word, are you Sammy?" the demon said. "You promised to come quietly and join my army and now you're pointing a gun at me. Why am I not surprised?"

"Well, you're going to regret underestimating me," Sam said. Sam aimed directly for the demon's heart and, before anyone knew what was happening, shot the last bullet that remained in the Colt.

"No!" Drea screamed, but it was too late. The bullet had already lodged itself in the demon's heart…but nothing was happening. The demon looked down at the hole in his chest, then back at Sammy whose face twisted into an expression of shock and confusion.

"Gotcha!" the demon said.

The next thing Sam knew, he was thrown against the wall and everything went black.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed the next installment. Please, please, please tell me what you think! Thank you or taking the time to read this and I hope you liked it.


End file.
